Our Nindo
by sharigone
Summary: When the world is doomed to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, who will rise and save them all? War and Post-War. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)! The second chapter will come up soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

Chapter 1: Failure

Naruto's P.O.V.

All in a flash, I felt the only ounce I had left of life all go away. It hurt like hell. I have failed the one thing I promised not to fail on. I promised to save the world from the Infinite Tsukuyomi that Madara and Obito have been planning. I promised that I wouldn't let either of them kill my comrades. I promised to Neji that I'd watch over Hinata. How am I supposed to do these things when my heart doesn't have a beat? I let everyone down and it is my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

This chapter will be longer than chapter one, but I promise it'll start being like a regular chapter by chapter three. Please be patient with me!

Chapter 2: Never Going Back on Our Words

"No..." Hinata said to herself fell to her knees as she watched Naruto's faint heartbeat come to a stop.

Her world has been taken away from her right before her very eyes. She was overwhelmed with grief and sorrow, she lost her beloved cousin and the love of her life all in the same day. They were the two people in her life that made the once meek, shy little girl into a strong woman who was ready to put her life on the line to save her village.

She couldn't falter right now. If Neji and Naruto were watching over her, they would both be telling her to keep fighting. There was a single goal to accomplish and that was to defeat the over powered Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha, and to keep the Infinite Tsukuyomi from being a reality for the shinobi world. They could not lose this war. There was simply too much at stake for there to be a loss.

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and balled her fists up. She allowed her tears to freely flow down her pale skin. She made an oath to herself and her loved ones to never give up. Failue was not an option.


	3. Chapter 3

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)!

Sorry for not updating in awhile! Studies have completely contained my life, but I'm here with a new chapter and hopefully it's long to your likings~

I know that Naruto had a conversation with the Sage of Six Paths (spoiler alert) in the manga but I planned this chapter a little bit differently, so please no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

Chapter 3: Keep Fighting.

In a blink of an eye, Madara Uchiha became the new jinjuriki of the Juubi. The shinobi alliance thought that the Uchiha was already a difficult opponent ever since Kabuto reanimated him. Now that Madara became the host of the ten tailed beast, he was nearly invincible. What would this mean? What could possibly be the outcome of it? The Infinite Tsukuyomi seemed more and more like a reality and it terrified absolutely everyone.

Even if the odds were not in the alliance's favor, Hinata would keep fighting to protect the world. That is what Naruto and Neji would want her to do. There was no doubt that she was scared for what was to come but she had to be the one to give it all. This wasn't a time to be weak, this was a time to show your true colors and show everyone who you are and what you represent.

Hinata gazed up at the giant form that Madara Uchiha became and gently bit her bottom lip. Her fists clenched in both fear and anger at the power-hungry Uchiha ancestor. His pure white hairr swayed with the wind and he wore a smirk on his face in amusement. His arrogance would bring him to his death. He had an eye shut with the other one showing the Rinnegan. He became the "god" he's always felt destined to be.

The lavender-eyed Hyuga looked amongst her comrades and she felt their hearts racing. Like everyone else, they were afraid of Madara. Hinata built up thte courage inside of her to give it to them. She developed her twin lion fists and activated her byakugan.

"We're the shinobi of Konoha 11." she told them all, "We're the ones to break this cycle that the generations before us couldn't. We'll defeat the enemy and stand victoriously! We can't go back on our word in protecting Naruto-kun, not now or ever. This is our one and only time to live about his ninja way, we will absolutely not disappoint him!"

They were all in awe by the sudden outburst on the shy and timid girl. Her words were enough to gather up the spirit they all each felt deep inside them and it brought out their will to fight. They were ready to fight to defend the ninja way of the village's hero.

"Let's go!" Hinata said before she charged toward Madara along with the rest of the shinobi alliance.

With Naruto

Naruto blinked open his eyes and he appeared in a space filled with nothing but the color of white. All the pain he felt before he appeared here seemed to come to a halt. He furrowed his eyebrows in such brightness and looked around for a possible way out.

"Naruto." a voice called out to him.

Naruto turned to the direction to the voice and saw a figure walk towards him. As it neared him, he realized the identity of the person.

"N-Neji?" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. Then he realized, if we was seeing Neji now, this must mean that he died on the battlefield, "Did I die?"

"Well, yes." Neji told him and sat in a chair across from Naruto, "Sakura is trying to keep you alive and bring you to the Yodaime."

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled, "How could I let this happen?! I was supposed to protect everyone! I couldn't protect you and you died and now I let everyone down!"

"Even in death, you're still the loudest person." Neji groaned, "It isn't too late for you Naruto. You musn't blame all of the bad things on yourself."

"Who else is to blame then?" Naruto threw his arms up, "I promised everyone to not let them die!"

"I didn't sacrifice myself for nothing." Neji stood up, "I was willing to die to protect you and Lady Hinata, just like everyone else. Our goal as the shinobi alliance is to keep you and the Hachibi safe."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists, "What can I do now?"

"I can't give you that answer, that is something you'll have to find out for yourself." Neji looked at him, "It starts with here, in your heart." he pressed his fist into his heart.

"My heart." Naruto mumbled a bit, "You know, it's easier said than done. We all know I've never been good at stuff like this."

"You need to be." Neji sighed, "This is the fate of the world we're talking about."

Naruto began to pace around the place he was in and he ran his fingers through his thick, blonde locks. He did this for a while, searching for possible ideas to help stop the world's doom. It was times like these where he wish he wasn't such a savior for everyone. The pressure kept building up and it made it hard to make any good choices, but he'd do it anyways because this was everyone's life at stake.

"I think I have the answer." Naruto smiled is trademark grin.


	4. Chapter 4

You can follow my tumblr! Look up sunnyplace-nh. Leave your thoughts :)!

Okay I am officially done with my junior year of high school! Now I have more time to update this story! I do have summer work for my AP Government class and summer school coming up in July so please be patient with me! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL.

Chapter 4:Honorable Deaths, Honorable Lives

"C'mon Naruto.. Stay with me." Sakura said as she continued to pump his heart as she finally neared Minato, "Yodaime-sama, Naruto got the nine tails extracted!"

"Naruto?!" Minato rushed towards him, "Okay.. I'll handle this."

Gaara lowered his sand to Minato's level while Minato concentrated the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra with a bit of his own into the palm of his hand. He pressed his hand against Naruto's cold chest and started the chakra transfer.

"Gaara, please shield us. I can't risk the transfer getting messed up." Sakura looked up at the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded his head and created a sand dome around Sakura, Naruto, Minato, and himself. He shut one of his eyes while that eye went outside the dome to see what was going on outside.

It looked like utter chaos. Mighty Guy built up his own sense of courage and went to the Gate of Death to weaken the powerful Madara. Hopefully, this move will be successful. Gaara continued to look around and saw the shinobi alliance charging towards Madara Uchiha.

"What's going on out there?" Minato asked Gaara as he continued to transfer the chakra.

"Guy went to the eighth gate and is currently fighting against Madara.. and the entire shinobi alliance is running here to help." Gaara told them.

"Oh my, is Guy alright?" Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at Gaara.

"He is currently doing good at taking down the opponent... Going to the eighth gate means walking to your death. He won't survive this." Gaara continued to watch the scene.

Outside of the dome

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The entire shinobi alliance felt the ground shake at great force that was beyond them. Hinata stood her ground and looked around to see what was going on.

"Hinata, who caused that?!" Kiba asked her with a slight pant.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the familiar chakra network, "I-It's Guy!"

"What?!" Shikamaru looked at her, "Guy is doing all of this?!"  
"Hai, he is weakening Madara by opening the gates.. His chakra is spilling out, I think he went to the Gate of Death."

"Let's go everyone, we have to help him!" Ino said as she began to sprint with the allied shinobi.

With the others {Madara, Guy, Lee, Naruto, Gaara, etc.}

Guy just finished his last move with the eighth gate and he laid down on the earth looking at the night sky. He was gasping for air and he couldn't move, this was his last time seeing the face of the earth.

The youthful sensei had a lot to be thankful for in this life he had. He finally trully understand the springtime of youth that his father was so passionate about. All the hard training he had done over the years would be worth it at this moment. Guy did a great help for the world by his sacrifice. Even if Madara wasn't dead, he was weakened. It was all thanks to Guy and everyone would know this.

"Did I make you proud?" Guy thought to himself as he shut his eyes, "It was a good life, a real good one."

Then it happened. The last bit of life escaped from the brave Leaf shinobi. It was an honorable death he had.

Right at the nick of time, Gaara's sand dome dissipated and walked out the world's favorite shinobi.

"Let's finish this once and for all, 'ttebayo!" the spiky haired blonde exclaimed as he went into his sage and bijuu mode.

Madara smirked and wiped the blood off from his mouth, "You just couldn't lie down you brat. I suppose we could dance one last time."

"Bring it." Naruto got into his fighting stance with the entire shinobi alliance behind him.

* * *

Next Chapter : The End of the War


	5. Chapter 5

You can follow me on tumblr - sunnyplace-nh

I decided that I will pay more attention to this story before I finish up all my prompts for _SasuSaku Month_. Sorry for keeping you all waiting !

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Sealed!

"It looks like it worked." a voice muttered.

All his onyx eyes could see were clouds of dust and he could smell the strong scent of blood. The last memory he had was getting pierced by his sinister ancestor. Now all he felt was a sharp pain in his chest.

Then there was a dream after his last memory, it at least had to be. He saw the face of a dead man. It was his brother, he gave him wise words of encouragement. Even if it was a dream, it was the push necessary for him to fight. Now he knows what he must do and he isn't lost anymore.

Itachi lived for the sake of the village and Sasuke knew that he should do the same. Revenge wasn't a part of him anymore. The darkness still covered him and it would be a struggle to make a change. This is the first step to it.

"Sasuke-kun, we weren't sure that you were going to make it!" Karin sobbed heavily and looked at the Uchiha male.

Before he could mutter a word he had a coughing attack. His eyes were squinted once it came to an end, "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"They all ran off to Madara... That dust cloud is from that guy with the bushy brows." Suigetsu explained with a smirk upon his features, "Looks like they're taking down that ancestor of yours a couple of notches."

"I must go and make sure that bastard gets sealed." Sasuke mumbled and stood up from his place on the earth.

"B-But you're not fully healed!" Kabuto's eyes widened as he grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Your chakra has changed, we don't know what to expect."

"I'll be fine." Sasuke shoved Kabuto off of him, "Everyone is counting on me and that idiot, I will do what is needed."

* * *

_"His chakra has been weakened greatly...Bushy brows sensei, thanks a bunch." _Naruto thought to himself as he went to his sage mode.

"We're taking you down and that stupid dream of yours will go down with you!" Naruto yelled out as he formed his rasengan.

"You can't fight what is destined to happen, your words will pale in comparison to what is coming!" Madara said as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

Hinata activated her byakugan and sensed new chakra coming towards them, _"That must be Sasuke and his team.. Sasuke and Naruto-kun can take down Madara and the shinobi alliance can gather up their chakra to put him in a seal." _

"Ino-san, I need to send a message to everyone and fast." Hinata ran over to Ino, "I think I found a way to stop Madara Uchiha.

"Okay, I trust you in this." Ino went on her knees and performed a few hand signs, "Okay apply some chakra to me and voice out your message."

The message was soon relayed to everyone in the shinobi alliance and they all began to concentrate their chakra. This would have to be perfect or everyone will be left depleted. It all rested on the timing of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nice thinking, Hinata!" Naruto smiled as he formed his chakra for his Rasen Shiruken.

Madara raised a brow as he tapped his staff onto the earth and smirked, "This is it, ten more seconds until the infinite dream becomes a reality.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

"Sasukeh!" Naruto charged Madara with his Rasen Shirkuen while Sasuke charged Madara from behind with his Chidori.

Madara looked around confused and it was too late for his escape. He was pierced from the front and behind and was ultimately weakened.

"Now!" Hinata yelled and the allied shinobi, who were already circled around Madara, performed their hand signs and spears of chakra created a dome around Madara.

1

The seal completed in perfect timing and the rinnegan on the moon dissipated. Madara was defeated.

With the realization, the entire allied force roared in victory. Everyone cried and hugged each other. This was the biggest accomplishment made. Everyone participated in saving the world. The sacrifices made were not in vain.

Naruto threw his fist up in the air and his trademark grin formed on his face before he enveloped Sasuke in an embrace, "You came just in time!"

"Hn, I can't let you get all the credit for saving the world." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata dropped down to her knees and smiled. She couldn't believe she came up wit that idea that saved everyone. This was everything for her. A small smile crept up on her and a laugh escaped her lips.

Before she knew it, she was in someones arms and off the ground. The scent was familiar, it was Naruto. He had her in a tight embrace and he lifted her up off her feet. Hinata gasped and soon returned the hug.

"Naruto-kun, we did it!" Hinata said in his ear as she continued to embrace him.

Naruto inhaled Hinata's scent and closed his eyes, "Thank you, Hinata.

* * *

FINALLY THIS WAR ENDED. At least on here it did! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

You can follow me on tumblr - sunnyplace-nh

I have so many NaruHina feels after reading some fanfics so now I'm going to produce you all another chapter to Our Nindo! Let the Post War part of the story begin

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Mending

It has been an entire week since the war has ended. Tsunade along with all the kages made a peace treaty with each other. For the first time in a very long time, peace was within the lands. Things were starting to get better for everyone.

With all the peace, there is a price and that price is less frequent missions. That is much to the dismay of Naruto. The knucklehead had a hard time finding things to do with all his spare time. Instead of preparing for missions with his teammates, he now spent a lot of time preparing instant ramen and learning the basics of being a Hokage.

Within the Hyuga clan, all the members were grieving the fallen of their clan. Hinata was more affected by this than anyone because she witnessed first hand her cousin getting impaled by the wooden splinters of the Juubi. It hurt like crazy to know that she wouldn't have someone to train with in the early morning. She felt like she lost her best friend.

Hinata decided upon herself that she wouldn't use this time to cry and blame herself for what happened. She wanted to make the Hyuga clan a better clan for everyone in it and that starts with uniting them all as one. They are the oldest clan in the village and their traditions are just as old, change is a good thing for them. What Hinata plans to do will cause a lot of commotion, especially with the Hyuga elders. She watched Neji become free and that is what she wished for everyone withing the branch family, to not be branded to protect those of the main branch.

Her father always said that she was not assertive enough to be a leader for the clan and this was her chance to prove him wrong and bring justice to Neji and the members of the branch family. This would not be an easy task and Hinata is well aware of all the bumps that would come in the road.

After the war, Hinata and Naruto haven't seen much of each other. They were both awfully busy with building up the nations and their own deeds. Tonight would be a chance to get a break because the Leaf Village is putting on a small festival for all the veterans and their victory.

It was about 6 pm and everyone was putting on their best attire for the festival. The veterans were to be there at 5 o'clock sharp to hear a speech from Tsunade and receive their medals for their accomplishments in the war.

Naruto was in his old apartment digging through his closet trying to find his yukata. Formal wear wasn't his usual style so it only made sense that it would be buried deep in his closet.

"Aha! There you are." Naruto raised up the garment and held it up to his nose to get a whiff of the scent, "Just spray some cologne and I'm good to go."

After taking another look of the yukata, he tossed it onto his mattress and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

Hinata picked out her favorite blue kimono and rested it over her chair. Ko told her the news about the festival earlier that day and she was quite excited for the event. This would be her chance to see Naruto again since the war ended. She wondered how he would look in his yukata since he never usually wore anything formal.

After a few minutes, Hanabi walked into Hinata's bedroom and leaned against the door, "Um, oneesan can you help with my hair? Otou-san isn't really good with this type of stuff." she asked.

"Of course, Hanabi-san. I'll do it after my shower. What color is your kimono?" Hinata beamed and picked up her white sandals.

"It's yellow. I don't get why everyone has to dress formally, it's just a festival." Hanabi shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"It's not just any festival, it is honoring the victory and the veterans." Hinata shook her head and pulled out a few ribbons, "You'll have fun, I know it."

Hanabi nodded her head slightly and looked over at Hinata, "You better go take that shower. We only have an hour to prepare before you have to meet with Tsunade-sama."

"Yes, I won't be long. Go ahead and get dressed and we'll make adjustments later." Hinata said as she grabbed a towel and a wash cloth.

* * *

It was finally time for the veterans to gather. Everyone was arranged by their teams and they all waited patiently for the Hokage to make her appearance. It didn't take long before she made her entrance with a bright smile upon her features.

"It is a miracle that we stand here alive. We've met the greatest opponent of all time and defeated it." Tsunade spoke while Shizune gathered all the medals, "You are the veterans of this village and your deeds will not be forgotten. Use this day to be proud of that and enjoy the life that you still hold close to you."

The speech continued for another fifteen minutes before Tsunade started to announce every name of the veterans and rewarded them with their medals. Once everyone got their medals, they all had a moment of silence to pay their respects for those who lost their lives in the war.

As soon as the ceremony ended, the festival began. Hinata made her way to Naruto and grinned at him. He was with Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Captain Yamato, and Kakashi. They all had a group hug before they disassembled and enjoyed the festival.

"Y-You look handsome, Naruto-kun." Hinata tugged on the sleeve of his yukata to gain his attention.

Naruto turned around and greeted Hinata with his trademark grin, "Well, I had to dress to impress dattebayo! How have you been Hinata?"

"Coping.. The clan is arranging things for Neji nii-san's funeral a-and I've been quite busy trying to get the Caged Bird Seal removed." Hinata played with a braid in her hair.

Naruto placed his hand over hers and looked into her pale eyes, "It's been hard hasn't it, Hinata."

_"H-How did he know..."_

"It's all in your eyes, Hinata." he tightened his grip on her hand and started to walk with her, "I know what you're feeling inside."

Hinata gulped and returned the squeeze and she looked at the ground they were walking on, "I-I admit, it is hard. But there isn't any use of crying over it and feeling sorry for myself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at the shorter female, "You still need time to grieve. I know how much Neji meant to you. Though... I need to practice what I preach."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata tilted her head slightly and returned his gaze.

"I haven't quite had the time to let my emotions out about that." he admitted, "I didn't want to experience the pain of loss again, I suppose. It was hard enough when Jiraiya died."

Hinata listened to his words and bit her lip, "All this time... You've been strong for everyone else, including me. You're a hero to us all, but Naruto-kun, you're still a human being. You don't always have to be strong, you can cry if you want." she stopped walking.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood before her. Before he knew it he was trembling and his strong hold on Hinata's hand weakened a bit.

"It is my turn to be strong for you Naruto-kun.. Just like when it happened." Hinata continued to speak and she took a step towards him, "I've finally caught up to you now."

_"Hinata... If you only knew."_


	7. Chapter 7

You can follow me on tumblr - sunnyplace-nh

I have too much time on my hands.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Life After

"You have Hinata... You have for awhile now." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Hinata felt a faint blush appear on her pale cheeks and she tugged on the sleeve of her blue kimono, "I-I have?"

"On that day, when you said that you love me." Naruto nodded his head and a small smile started to form.

"He remembered.."

Naruto averted his gaze towards Hinata, "Hmm, when we have free time we should get together and talk."

"I-I'd like that a lot." Hinata spoke softly and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey, oneechan. Ko says we have to go home." Hanabi tugged on Hinata's sleeve.

Hinata looked over at Hanabi and smiled, "I'll be there in a second." she told her before she looked up at Naruto, "Maybe we can meet on Tuesday for lunch."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Naruto nodded his head excitedly, "Have a good night, Hinata."

"You too Naruto-kun." Hinata glanced at Naruto before she walked off with her sister.

* * *

_"You've been strong for everyone else."_

_"You don't have to be strong, you can cry if you want."_

_"It's my turn to be strong for you, Naruto-kun."_

_"I've finally caught up to you now."_

Those words echoed in Naruto's head while he watched the Hyuga girl walk away. He felt a tingling sensation in his hand that was once with hers. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions. He felt anxious, sad, and something a bit unfamiliar. It was an overpowering feeling that he hasn't felt before, but only felt it when he was around her.

She only used to be a girl that always had a red face and couldn't mutter out a single syllable to him. Strange was a correct word for how she was around him. But then he saw a change in her. It was slow and gradual change that blossomed into something he didn't see coming.

Hinata became stronger like she always wanted to be. She took his ninja way and made it her own and stood up for what she believed in. I wanted nothing more than to protect her because she was important to him. Hinata was the girl, who was not his mother, to say she loves him truthfully.

To be honest, he didn't know what love felt like outside of what you feel for your family and friends. He knew that what Hinata felt for him was different from that type. It goes in much deeper than that. Naruto couldn't say he felt that same way about her due to the fact that he has never felt that way before. He had feelings for Sakura back when he was twelve but in comparison to the way Hinata felt about him, it was an obvious crush that died a long time ago.

His feelings for Hinata were different than the feelings he felt from Sakura. It was more mature and new to him. Sakura is more like a sister to him than anything and she was in love with Sasuke. Naruto was confused about how he felt, but he hoped with time that things would make more sense to him and he'd finally be able to give Hinata an answer to her confession.

Holding her hand was the first step to acknowledging all she felt for the longest time. Hinata was his future and it was towards the sun. Just like how her name meant. She was the girl his mother told him to go for. A girl that would love him unconditionally and wanted to be by his side always.

Naruto averted his gaze from the ground to the back of Hinata. A smile formed on his face while he watched her look at him over her shoulder. She could be a good person for him, a girl who sees him as himself and not just as the hero of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

"Oh, so you like that Naruto guy hm?" Hanabi teased a bit.

"M-More than like.. I thought you knew that Hanabi-san." Hinata blushed and turned her attention to her sister.

"That's right, you did something crazy when that Akatsuki member attacked. Ko told me about it, I was out on a mission remember?" Hanabi snapped her finger.

Hinata grinned and tugged on the sleeves of her kimono, "I'd do it all over again."

Hanabi read Hinata's face and started to poke her, "You love him, don't you oneesan."

"V-Very much." Hinata bit her lip and looked up at the sky, "I think he's starting to realize how much I do... It's a good thing."

The festival was a huge success. It was a lively event for everyone in the village and one of the most joyous moments in a long time. This was the mark for the new era of the village. An era of beginnings.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update!

I hope you all liked NaruHina Month so far though :)

Anyways, I hope that I'll be able to make this chapter as long as you guys like. I'm not impressed with how short my chapters are so I'll give it my all.

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Chapter 8: Is it a Date?

Being awarded with a medal definitely raises your respect level within the village but even more within an elite clan. Hinata experienced this first hand. As soon as she arrived home, all of the clan members bowed to her and much to her surprise, the clan elder didn't look at her with a harsh glare.

Things were looking up for the indigo-haired kunoichi, her late cousin would definitely be proud. Hinata found herself humbled as she made her way to her room and she shut the door behind her. She took off her medal and placed it beside the portrait of her team back in the days when they were genin. She gave it one last look before she took off her kimono and sandals to put on a pair of pajamas.

Her thoughts still went back to her ounce of courage she had to speak to her love back at the festival. She felt good about opening up to him and being able to help him when he needs it. Neji's death wasn't expected, but it happened and they were both more heartbroken about it more than anybody. There were times when she wanted to lay down and cry, but that wouldn't bring him back. Hinata was thankful to have Naruto since he knew exactly how she felt.

Hinata took the ribbons out of her hair and brushed it until it was straight the way she liked it before she climbed into bed and fell into a deep slumber and let her dreams take over.

Naruto walked back into an empty home as he always did. He was used to it, but he always longed for someone to greet him when he came inside with a smile or even a hug. He was almost an adult and he knew what he wanted. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever get that family he craved for, but he didn't count on it. He peeled off his yukata and tossed it onto the couch before jumping onto his bed. As he stared at the white ceiling he thought about Hinata and how she promised to be there for him.

He never understood why she loved him so much, but he wanted to. She was cute now that he thought about it. A soft voice, long silky hair, and petite. They have grown closer lately so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to see how things would be with her. Where's the harm in that?

Naruto knew that she wouldn't have anything planned tomorrow since Sakura had Ino to help her out at the hospital and he didn't have any missions to do, so he thought it would be a good idea to surprise her by taking her out.

Is it a date?

A date... He hasn't really been on one. He asked Sakura out but she didn't take it to seriously and neither did he. If this was a date, he wanted to impress her and not take her out to Ichiraku's. Sai definitely has a book on something like that, he'll ask to borrow it. Hinata likes tea, maybe he could take her a to a tea room and they could chat a bit. It shouldn't be too expensive.

He quickly silenced his thoughts and clenched his eyes shut and turned to his eyes to get some rest since he did have a lot to plan for the two of them.

Morning quickly approached Konoha and Naruto's sleep was put to a halt when the sun's rays shined through his curtains. He furrowed his brows before crawling out of a bed and yawning.

"I don't like it when you're so bright like that, 'ttebayo." he muttered to himself, well more towards the sun.

He took a quick shower and put on a black T-Shirt and his orange pants before going into through his closet to search for his shoes. With little effort he found them and brushed his teeth before he left his house to look for Sai.

It didn't take to long to find him since he was at Ino's flower shop, taking care of things for her while she helped Sakura out. Naruto had a reason to believe that the two had thing for each other because Sai was always at the flower shop and sometimes he would spot them walking around the village together. Maybe she could teach him a few things on acting like a normal person, because he was far from it.

Naruto waved at Sai as he walked into the shop and Sai put down the book he was reading to pay attention to Naruto for the time being.

"What brings you here?" Sai asks as he leaned over the counter.

"Eh, I wanted to know if I could borrow a book on romance and dating tips." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Sai paused and read Naruto's expression before speaking again, "It appears that you don't know about what to do for a date, so you came to me in the hopes I could give you some help so you wouldn't be so nervous."

Naruto squinted his eyes and dropped his arms, "Whatever, just give me the book and I'll be on my way."

Sai shrugged his shoulders before going to the back of the shop to find the book Naruto was looking for. After a few minutes, he returned to Naruto with the book in his hand.

"Here." he said while handing it to him.

Naruto took the book and flipped through the pages before flashing Sai a smile, "Thanks, Sai! This should help a lot!"

Hinata started her day early by doing some chores and training a bit with Hanabi. After her training she took a shower and dressed in a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt to match. She had the day off today and didn't have much planned. She was sure Naruto had a mission today so she sat her house knitting a scarf. A red one to be specific.

She has been knitting it during her spare time and she wanted to give it to Naruto as a present. Hinata took her time with it, wanting it to be as perfect as he was to her. She hummed a sweet little song before she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in." she answered.

"Lady Hinata, you have a guest." one of the servants told her, "He said it's urgent."

Hinata raise an eyebrow before butting her work in progress away and she walked out of her room.

"A guest? I wasn't expecting anyone over today." she thought to herself before she walked into the living room and her eyes met with her favorite blue ones.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me." Naruto offered with a smile on his face.

"I-I thought you were on a mission today." Hinata said as she took a step forward and gave him a small smile.

"Nope, and I knew you'd have the day off so I decided that I want to take you out."

"I'd like that very much." Hinata nodded before she slipped into her sandals and walked out the door with Naruto.

Naruto's smile grew wider now that she agreed to go out with him and he placed his hands behing his head as the two walked together in the village, "I was thinking we could go to the tea room."

"I like tea that sounds nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata clasped her hands together.

When they arrived at the tea room, Naruto looked at the menu and its prices and took out the book Sai gave him.

"It's good manners that the man pays for the date." Naruto read to himself silently, "This place.."

Hinata peered over his shoulder to see what Naruto was reading and blushed a bit before she activated her byakugan to see how much money Naruto had in his wallet.

"He wanted to take me somewhere nice... like a date." she thought to herself, "I'll make this easy on him."

Hinata interuppted Naruto's thoughts when she pulled his arm and she smiled at him with her slightly pink cheeks.

"L-Let's go to Ichiraku." she offered.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he put the book in his back pocket and he watched Hinata nod her head.

"Yes, I'd like to eat there." she said before she held his hand.

Naruto felt himself blush a bit before he gave her hand a gently squeeze, "Whatever the lady wants."

Soon enough, the two stepped inside Naruto's favorite place and sat beside each other on a couple of stools. Ayame and Teuchi wandered there eyes and spot their most frequent customer and much to their surprise, they spot Hinata next to him.

Ayame made her way to the pair and handed them both a menu, "Will you have the usual, Naruto?"

"Yeah, what would you like Hinata?" Naruto asked her while Hinata peered at the menu.

"I think I'll like the miso soup." she said while she folded the menu and turned to face Naruto.

"Okay, pork ramen and miso soup coming right up." Ayame flashed the two a smile before she took the menus and walked to Teuchi.

Teuchi eyed Ayame curiously as he stirred his pot, "Is that the Hyuuga girl?"

Ayame nodded, "It looks like her and Naruto are on a date. Can you believe it?"

"It's so strange to see him behave so... politely." Teuchi grinned as he looked at Naruto, "He's so gentle right now, he might just like this girl."

"I must admit, Hinata. You kinda saved me back there." Naruto chuckled nervously, "I didn't have money to take the two of us to that tea room, dattebayo."

"I am content with where we are." Hinata told him while she looked up at his blue eyes, "You don't ever have to take me anywhere fancy, besides you like Ichiraku's a lot."

"I do, but I wanted to make this special for you." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I thought it was a bad idea if I just took you here where I eat all the time."

Hinata made circles with her thumb on Naruto's hand while she listened to him, "I already feel special that you're taking me out on a d-date. I-I know you're really trying with this and that's what counts."

Teuchi approached the two with their bowls of soup not too long after and handed them their chopsticks, "I hope you like udon noodles, miss. I think it gives the miso something extra."

"I-I like it very much, sir." Hinata grinned as she broke her chopsticks.

"I don't think Naruto has brought you here before." Teuchi tilted his head slightly.

Naruto looked at Teuchi and grinned, "This is Hinata, she's my date."

"Oh, good luck with him, Hinata." Teuchi chuckled, "He's clueless when it comes to girls."

"Oi! Old man that isn't true!" Naruto shook his fist while Teuchi walked back into his kitchen.

Hinata giggled softly before she started to eat her miso soup and Naruto mumbled incoherent words while he broke his own chopsticks.

"I see why you like coming here Naruto-kun. The food tastes really good." Hinata complimented.

Naruto blew on his ramen before slurping it. He waited until he swallowed before he turned to Hinata, "Yeah, I've been coming here since the academy. This is my favorite spot to eat."

"W-Would you like to try some of my miso soup?" Hinata offered as she picked up some of the noodles with her chopsticks

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth up while Hinata placed the noodles in his mouth.

"Mmm, maybe I'll get this one next time!" Naruto said as he swallowed.

After the two ate their meal, Naruto paid Teuchi and gave a tip to Ayame before he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out of the ramen bar. They both enjoyed each other's company the whole day. They watched the children in the academy play with one another, they looked at jewelery found at the busier sidewalks, and even sat under the tree to talk about pretty much anything. Hinata and Naruto found each other getting more and more comfortable around each other and the nervousness they both had before went away. Naruto knew at this point that his feelings for Hinata were definitely there and he wanted to let her know that they were.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all to start seeing her in a different way. He knew it was possible that he would fall for her the way she had for him, but a part of him was afraid that he would let her down. He wanted to be the perfect man that she deserved. He was sure as hell that he wouldn't like it if any other guy decided that they wanted her to theirs. She's an attractive girl and it wouldn't take too long for other men to catch onto that. He had to make his move as soon as possible.

Now was the perfect oppurtunity, he was walking her back to her home. He had her under his arm and he could feel her head against the edge of his chest. She looked so beautiful under the night sky and her hair contrasted with her pale skin. They stopped just outside her door and she turned to face him.

"T-Thank you for this day, Naruto-kun." she spoke as she looked at her feet, "I enjoyed being with you."

"I did too." Naruto said before he tilted her chin up and moved closer her.

He felt his heart rate increase instantly. Her pearlish eyes were looking into his as her lips were parted slightly. If he was blushing, he most definitely felt it.

Naruto leaned down so his face and her's were centimeters apart before he slowly closed the gap and their lips met for the first time. His hands were on the sides of her face and her's were on his forearms.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other with blushes covering their cheeks and a huge smile.

"G-Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata broke the silence before she stepped back and opened her door.

"Goodnight, Hinata." Naruto said as she closed the door.

He touched his lips as he started to walk back home and his smile was the brightest it has ever been. His heart pounded in his chest as he started to run and he couldn't contain how happy he was to kiss the girl he knew wouldn't ever want to leave his side. And he realized that he didn't want to leave her's either.

A/N: I thought it would be a good idea to loosely relate their first date to Kishimoto's version of their first date, I hoped you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter here for you all! I'm over my severe writer's block and I want to give you something :)

Chapter 9: Fate

Hinata woke up the next day and she rubbed her eyes to help her wake up for the day ahead of her. Today she had to help Sakura in the hospital since Ino had to help out with her family's flower shop. Hinata didn't mind so much, it was just that her mind constantly was drifting back to the not too distant memories she shared with Naruto.

She couldn't believe that it was all real, he liked her too. Her thoughts lead her to believe that odds would be against him ever wanting to be with her, but they were wrong. He wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

Things couldn't get any better at this point.

Hinata put on one of her more comfortable outfits and quickly got the hospital to help out her friend. Thank goodness she came when she did, Sakura was running low on chakra since there was a major accident involving a patient. Hinata used her bloodline to see where the patient was injured and joined Sakura in the ninjutsu.

"The patient has internal bleeding near the diaphram. Sakura, I don't want you to exhaust your chakra, will you please give me the tools I need?" Hinata asked as she set up the patient's oxygen mask.

"Sure." Sakura nodded and ran off to get the necessary tools.

"I won't let you down." she whispered to patient while putting the oxygen mask over his face and Sakura arrived soon after with the medical supplies.

Hinata took in a deep breath and concentrated her chakra into her fingertips before making small incisions onto the patient while Sakura sedated the patient so he wouldn't move around. As soon as she found the site where the bleeding took place at, she placed her palm over it and started the healing jutsu.

"I'll get the sutures done once you're finished Hinata." Sakura said as she arranged the tools.

Hinata finished her job and stepped out of the operating room so Sakura could patch the patient up. She walked over to the bathroom and washed her hands then her face. Healing often took a toll on her body since she used her byakugan to help her.

Afterwards, the young Hyuuga stood outside and took a look at her watch. Just a few more minutes until their lunch break. It took awhile to heal that patient, their condition was extremely serious. While she waited for Sakura to finish stitching up the patient, Hinata popped a couple of chakra pills to help her regain the chakra she lost. That patient was one of the couple dozens her and Sakura will have to take care of that day. The hospital has been a bit more busier lately since more people went on missions and would encounter some of the more dangerous rogue ninjas.

Sakura soon came out of the operating room after the nursed rolled the patient back into his hospital room. Hinata walked towards Sakura and gave her a few of her chakra pills since the pinkette looked extremely exhausted.

"Thanks." Sakura sighed in relief.

"No problem, I know it's tough." Hinata spoke while the two went outside of the hospital to get a breath of fresh air.

Their lunch break would only last for half an hour so it was better that they spent it outside. As they walked towards the courtyard they both saw the famous Naruto Uzumaki holding a box.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura raised a brow as she approached the blonde.

"Oh, just bring Hinata lunch today before I go training." Naruto replied as he gave Hinata the box before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I better get going before I'm late, see ya!"

As soon as Naruto was away from the girl's field of vision, Sakura smirked at Hinata and poked her, "What was that all about, hm?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura-san." Hinata blushed as she sat down and opened the box to find some dangos.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Are you and Naruto together?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Hinata picked up her dango and looked at her lap, "S-Sorta.. We haven't put a name to it exactly, but we went on a date yesterday a-and…"

"And?" Sakura urged Hinata, trying her best to contain the excitement she had within her.

"W-We kissed." Hinata admitted with her blush growing more.

Sakura squealed and clapped her hands, "I can't believe it! Maybe Naruto isn't that dumb!"

Hinata took a bite out of her dango and smiled a bit, "It was so perfect, Sakura. I've never felt anything like this before."

"I'm so happy for you Hinata." Sakura said as she gave the Hyuuga a hug, "Can you imagine how Naruto feels? He only kissed one person in his life and that was Sasuke."

"Speaking of Sasuke, has he been replying to your letters?" Hinata asked.

Sakura told Hinata about her and Sasuke keeping contact since he was on his journey of redemption. Sasuke has been letting Sakura know that he will return and that he is happy to have her to talk with. This was a major step of character for him since he has been treating Sakura so coldly for such a long time. Hinata was inspired by how brave Sakura was through all the hardships she had because of her undying love for Sasuke and found that the two have more in common than she thought.

They loved their men so much that they would endure all the pain in the world for them. That type of love was the most sacred and Sasuke and Naruto were so lucky to have women who would do anything for them.

"Yes, I recieved one last night. He was in a desert so he must be near the Suna." Sakura smiled inwardly as she took out her lunch, "He's coming back to the village in a couple of weeks and asked if he could stay with me while he renovates the Uchiha manor."

"That's great news, Sakura!" Hinata patted her friend's back, "What did you say to him?"

"I reminded him that my heart will always be his and that he was always welcome to stay with me." Sakura replied confidently, "I can't believe this is happening, Hinata. I was so convinced that I'd never get the Sasuke I love to come back here."

"It's amazing that he is coming back." Hinata nodded in agreement, "He's lucky to have you, Sakura."

Sakura chuckled and took a bite of her lunch, "He is, and Naruto is lucky to have you. Hell, those two idiots would be lost without us.

Naruto just finished his intense training and showered before he laid back on his couch. He was waiting for Hinata to come over to his house so he could watch a movie with her. He put a note in her box of dangos telling her to come to his house after her shift was over. Naruto wanted to help her relax after her long shift and also confirm the known fact of her officially being his girlfriend.

He completely adored Hinata and he felt elated after their day long date yesterday. He wanted to shower her with all of the adoration he held for her and spoil her rotten with it. He was well aware that it was only a matter of time before he would fall in love with her.

Naruto heard a soft knock on the door and he immediately stood up and answered it.

"G-Good evening, Naruto-kun." Hinata waved at him before stepping inside.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her as he took her hand and led her to his couch. She felt a bit colder than usual and that was due to do with all the healing she did that day.

"I'm happy you came, Hinata." Naruto said as the two sat down and he pulled Hinata closer to him, "I knew you and Sakura-chan would be hard at work today so I thought I would treat you to a home movie theatre."

"I appreciate it." Hinata giggled while she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, absorbing his warmth.

Naruto grabbed his television remote and clicked onto an action movie. He didn't want to scare Hinata with a horror movie nor did he want to be super bored watching a chick flick. Action movies are the perfect happy medium.

"Hinata, I've been meaning to tell you something… Or I don't know I think it's a question/statement." he peered down at the Hyuuga.

"Hm? What is it?" she looked up at him curiously.

That's when nervousness surfaced him. He didn't want to seem weird or awkward to her. She was kind enough to give her heart to him and he wanted to return the favor since she made him feel so many things.

"I-I really, really like you Hinata and I don't want to mess things up." he stammered and held onto her hand, "I don't want to see you with anyone else and I want to be by your side always and see you smile-"

And that's when she pressed her lips against his. His lips melted into hers and he placed a hand behind her head while her hands ran through his blonde locks. Then all too quickly her lips parted from his and she smiled at him.

"I-Is this your version of asking me to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired.

"Did I ramble too much?"Naruto laughed a bit while he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip and she nodded as a reply, "I guess that was my way of asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Then that's a yes then, I'll be your girlfriend." Hinata finally answered.

Those were the words he wanted to hear come out of her mouth. He wasn't alone anymore, he had her, a girl who loved him more than anything. He thanked the gods that they created her for him, there was no way this wasn't fate. It was a bit early, but he knew that Hinata was here to stay.

Naruto rewarded his girlfriend with a kiss and then he kissed all over her face causing her to laugh hysterically. He was starting to feel that all his dreams were going to come true after all and it would be thanks to her.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to post chapters more for you guys and I hope to do as often as I can! So I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 10: Falling

"You're perfect, Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she brushed her fingers along Naruto's whisker marks.

He just asked her to be his girlfriend and she couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment. Hinata acknowledge that he was taking the next step in reciprocating her love. His feelings for her were strong and were growing at an exceptional pace.

"I'm far from it, dattebayo." Naruto shook his head before pressing his forehead against hers, "It took me long enough to realize how you feel about me."

Hinata inhaled Naruto's scent and smiled to herself, "You can't help how dense you are."

"Everyone knew how you felt except for me." Naruto mumbled as he traced his fingers along her back, "I am so dumb sometimes."

"No, no, no. Don't say that about yourself.." Hinata shushed him, "It's better that you know now than later."

She always understood him and wanted to help him any way she can. That's what he appreciated most about the young woman. Hinata was so gentle and so kind and perfect to him. How could he be good enough for her? She could have anyone she wanted but she chose to love him. Their thoughts but went both ways, she believed he could have any girl he wanted but he wanted to be with her.

They were more alike than different. Naruto and Hinata balanced each other out when needed.

"You're right." he sighed and pressed his lips on the tip of her nose, "The more I'm around you, the more I understand how deeply you feel about me."

"I love you so much.." she spoke to him before their lips met once again.

Every time they kissed it felt so perfect and it felt like electricity. They never knew that kissing each other would ever feel this way and they were positive that it wouldn't feel this way with anyone else.

Naruto pulled Hinata onto his lap and held her onto her hips while he continue to kiss her. Their bodies meshed together as her hand gripped onto his shirt and her other held onto his hair. Things intensified when he parted his lips to trail his tongue along her bottom lip for entrance.

Hinata obliged by parting her lips and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. His tongue gently massaged her's and he pulled her hips more towards him causing her to let out a little squeak. If kissing her felt this good, he couldn't imagine how great it would feel if they did more.

He wouldn't pressure her into anything that she wasn't ready for. He wanted to do things right with her and not rush into anything, so this is was as far as he'd go with her. Hinata felt things heat up between them and gave him a quick kiss before parting from him.

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was slightly heavier. She still sat on his lap and their faces were close together.

"I-I'm sorry." she whispered to him as she took in a deep breath.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're doing fine." Naruto smiled at her while he brushed some of her hair off her shoulder.

"I just don't want to do anything further than this…" Hinata bit her lip, "It feels right, but I want it to be perfect and for us to be equally in love with each other."

Naruto nodded in agreement and kissed the corner of her mouth, "I wouldn't want it any other way. This isn't the way to do it, not on a couch. Hell, not even in my house. You deserve better than that."

Hinata grinned and buried her face into the crook of his neck, "Thanks for understanding, Naruto-kun.."

"I should be taking you home though, I wouldn't want your family to worry about you." Naruto sighed a bit, not wanting her to leave.

Hinata nodded and frowned a little, "I wish I could stay, but you're right. Father won't let it go if I come home too late."

Naruto kissed her temple and continued to hold her close, "I understand, I think I need to meet Hiashi some time soon since I am your boyfriend after all."

"That is true." Hinata giggled softly and sat up, "I think my father would like that my boyfriend is the village's hero and future Hokage."

"I am pretty cool aren't I." Naruto said smugly earning a playful slap from Hinata, "I'll do everything to make sure he likes me, I promise."

"And you always keep your promises." Hinata gently kissed Naruto's lips before she got off his lap.

Naruto got up and grabbed his shoes and a jacket before turning off his television, "Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and held out her hand to Naruto and he happily took it before raising it up to kiss her knuckles. He wanted to be the best boyfriend to her, make sure she always stayed happy with him. Naruto wanted to give her everything she ever wanted.

As they walked back towards her home, they were silent with their own contentment. Both of them knew that their future started a long time ago, but they were living in it now. It was so bright and beautiful. Naruto knew there wouldn't be anymore girls for him, she was the one. That thought alone made his heart feel so much more different but he had no idea how to describe it.

They finally approached her front door and all they wanted to do is to be close with each other. But they knew they couldn't stay like that forever. That didn't mean they couldn't though. Naruto snaked his hands around Hinata's small waist causing her to blush while his face got close to hers.

Hinata smiled and brushed her lips across his then he ended her teasing by kissing her. After a few moments, he parted from her and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"C-Come to family dinner tomorrow." Hinata told him as she looked up to meet his gaze.

Naruto responded with a nod before he finally released her from his grip, "I'll be sure to dress to impress."

Hinata laughed and went on her tip toes to give Naruto one final kiss before she opened her door and looked over her shoulder to look at him again, "Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Night, Hinata." Naruto grinned and waved his hand at her before turning around to walk back home.

During Naruto's walk home, he thought about the countless opportunities he had to realize how Hinata felt about him. He could've made her less nervous about him, he wasn't that special. How could he have been so clueless? Everything was so obvious now!

She offered to let him cheat off her test, she gave him ointment to help him heal, she made his nindo her's, she saved him countless times, and she was willing to die over and over for him. He was her Sun and her planets and all she wanted to do was to make him happy.

The more he thought about her unwavering love the more he started to see her the same way. He undoubtedly has strong feelings for her, but they were developing still. Becoming more mature and real. Was this the beginnings of love for him?

Whatever it was, he would not try to fight it. He would allow it to happen and see what path it would lead him to. Naruto was definitely becoming a man now. That's what Hinata deserves, a man that will love her exponentially. He was going to be that man.

Naruto soon approached his home and he kicked off his shoes before climbing into his bed. He would definitely have to pay a visit to Sai again to do some reading on how to impress a parent.

Morning soon came around and Hinata woke up to hearing the chatter of her family. Clan meeting. This would be the first clan meeting since the war, so they'd probably talk about burials are rebuilding the clan.

Hinata rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes before she slipped out of her bed and walked out into her living room.

"Saw you making out with your boyfriend last night." her younger teased and nudged Hinata.

Hinata gasped and shushed Hanabi, "Why are you snooping on me, t-that isn't polite."

"I was waiting for you to come home and when you did, Naruto and you were just inseparable." Hanabi laughed, "I have you some privacy after a while because I wanted to sharpen my kunai."

Hinata groaned and briskly walked to the bathroom, slightly embarrassed that her little sister found her kissing Naruto. She only wanted it to be between her and Naruto and not for everyone else to see.

A servant already prepared her bath, so Hinata undressed and sank down into the bathtub. It smelled like roses and honey. She grabbed her shampoo and started to wash her hair. Judging by the way everyone was dressed, the meeting attire is formal. That also meant that training sessions would be cancelled today.

Hinata rinsed her hair and body and stepped out of her bath to wrap a towel around her body. She peeked out of her bathroom door before she skipped off back into her room. After she dried off her body, she put on a blue kimono and put on her medals. Hinata put her hair up in a braided updo and she picked up a few small jewels to put in her hair. She finished up her outfit with a nude color fan and she then walked out of her room into the meeting area.

"Okay, it seems like we're all here." Hiashi said as he sat in his position, "Peace is here and we still stand strong. But some of us have fallen including my nephew, Neji."

Hinata bowed her head and bit her lip and continued to listen to her father.

"We're going to give the fallen a proper burial in the Hyuuga cemetery and we'll give the rest of the villages to pay their respects." Hiashi announced and the entire family cheered.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Hiashi looked around the room and Hinata stood up.

"As we all know, family dinner is tonight. I've invited my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, over to meet you all." Hinata told her family, clutching tightly onto her fan.

A heap of chatter disrupted and the young Hyuuga turned to face her father who has a stoic expression on his face. That either meant he was elated that his daughter was bringing home the village's hero or he was extremely angry about Hinata bringing home a suitor that he didn't arrange for her.

All she knew is that it made her extremely nervous of her formal introduction of her love to her family.

A/N: Naruto meeting the family happens in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

If you want your ideas in the story, feel free to leave a review and we'll see if it'll show up in the chapters in the near future!

Chapter 11: Nice to Meet You

Another fifteen minutes of the meeting passed before Hiashi dismissed them all. He asked that Hinata stayed behind so he could talk to her privately. He still didn't show any signs of happiness or anger. He was just so difficult to read at times.

As soon as everyone left, Hiashi stood up and walked towards his daughter. Hinata gulped and looked up at Hiashi and his stoic expression seemed to change into a kinder and calmer expression.

"So you're dating the Uzumaki kid?" he asked her.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, his name is Naruto."

"How long has this been going on?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday. I really care about him, Father." she admitted.

Hiashi smiled a bit and gave Hinata a hug, "I'd love to meet him."

Hinata was completely shocked but she wouldn't decline her father's affections for her so she returned his hug, "R-Really?"

"After talking with your mother, she convinced me that true happiness lies in the happiness in those around you. If Naruto makes you happy, I'd like to see why."

"Y-You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Hinata teared up.

Throughout her years, her father hardly showed that he cared about his eldest daughter. When she proved to him to be weak, he willingly abandoned her and let her sensei be responsible for her. Hiashi showing that he does care and loves Hinata felt so good. Maybe this war proved to him that he could lose her or Hanabi at any given moment.

He learned to appreciate the family he still has and he planned on spending his golden years being happy and not worrying too much about the clan's image.

Hiashi pulled away from Hinata and smiled a little, "He treats you like a lady, right?"

Hinata giggled and wiped away her tears, "Yes he does, Father. He is quite gentle with me."

"Has he taken your virtue?"Hiashi's brow furrowed.

"G-Goodness! No he hasn't, F-Father!" Hinata stammered with a blush present on her cheeks.

Hiashi relaxed and sighed in relief, "That's what I expect. You must wait for marriage."

She wouldn't dare tell him that they were on the verge of taking off each other's clothes last night. Her virtue was important, she wouldn't just give it away because her and Naruto got a bit passionate.

"D-Don't worry, I know."

"Alright then, you're dismissed. Just remember to be back in time for dinner." he reminded her as he opened up the door and walked out.

Did she really have that conversation with her father?

Meanwhile, Naruto headed towards Ino's flower shop since that seemed to be the only place Sai liked to be at nowadays. Tonight he would have his first dinner with his girlfriend and her family. He could not mess this up, this was everything for the couple. A slip up can cost them their relationship.

"You've come yet again, Naruto." Sai stopped drawing and diverted his attention to Naruto.

"Meeting the parents tonight, need help and I know that you have a book for that." Naruto leaned on the counter.

"And if I didn't" Sai raised a brow, causing Naruto's eyebrows to twitch.

"No need to get all deep with me." Naruto mumbled, "Just let me borrow the book!"

Sai stared at Naruto for a moment before speaking again, "It seems that you're channeling your anxiety into anger towards me. You should really fix that, Naruto."

"Stop analyzing me, weirdo!" Naruto shouted, "I'm not some type of social experiment, dattebayo! You're reading those books too much!"

"Yet, you come to me to read one those books." Sai tilted his head.

Naruto was nearly fuming and he clenched his fists, "Just. Give. Me. The. Book."

Sai shrugged grabbed what Naruto needed from under the shelf, "Here, and good luck. I hope that they family doesn't notice what a small dick you have!"

Sai was literally the strangest person Naruto has ever met. Ino really has her job cut out for her, he was a tough one. His manhood wasn't small! Why does he keep saying that everywhere they went?!

That was beside the point, he had all day to prepare meeting Hinata's family. He didn't want them that their princess was dating some idiot. She belonged to the oldest clan of Konoha, she deserved someone with as great as a name, but she wanted him. It still surprises him every time to know how little she expected from him and how greatly she believed in him.

Naruto opened the book and started to read it. Bring flowers for her mother,shake the father's hand, wear something formal, and speak confidently. That could definitely be arranged. He had to let her family know that he is totally invested into Hinata and nobody else. Naruto was falling in love with her and only wanted to be committed to her. He could care less about his growing popularity with the fangirls, they didn't love and cherish him the way Hinata did.

Naruto decided her would hand pick the flowers for Hinata's mother since he really didn't want to see Sai twice in the same day. But first and foremost, Naruto had to buy a new yukata. He didn't want to wear the same yukata he wore to the festival, that would be weird. Besides, it smelled weird.

He stopped by the local clothing store and a man immediately went to Naruto's side to assist him. Perks of being the village's hero. The man picked out a selection of yukatas for Naruto to choose from.

"What's the occasion if I may ask?" the clerk asked.

"Meeting my girlfriend's family." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Aha." he nodded and picked up on the yukatas, "I would choose the black one with the red tie."

"You think it'll impress the leader of the Hyuuga clan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you're dating one of his daughters?" the man raised a brow, "This will do, it's neutral and not flashy. His kind of style."

"I think I'll buy it, thanks for the help dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"No problem!" the man waved him off while he ringed up the yukata and gave it to Naruto, "And good luck to you and your girlfriend."

"Thanks!" Naruto paid for the yukata and strutted out the store.

Naruto took another look at the book and shoved it back in his pocket. A vase to put his hand picked flowers in was next on his list. He was sure Hinata's mother would appreciate the gesture. He found a purple vase, paid for it, and then went back to his home.

He had to smell nice for tonight so he took a shower and made sure to wash his body and his hair. It smelled like cinnamon. Naruto quickly turned off his shower and started to prepare for the family dinner, he had an hour left. He slid into his new yukata and put on his fancy scandals before he grabbed the vase and ran off.

Oh right! He had to pick up some flowers. Naruto made his way to a garden and picked out a few roses and tulips before returning to his path to Hinata's house. He was excited he'd get to see Hinata but at the same time he was afraid of saying something totally dumb and losing respect from her family. The only thing keeping him from running the other direction was Hinata.

She was the one who mattered most, it was her family and he was her boyfriend. He wasn't the only one her family was going to pass judgement on, they looked upon her too. It was up to him to make sure that she looked her very best, he wouldn't have to try hard at all since she was admired by many.

Naruto soon approached Hinata's home and knocked on the door. Fortunately, Hinata answered the door and greeted him with a smile. Gosh, she just looked so beautiful in her kimono and her hair up like that.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun." she spoke while she held his hand and looked up at him.

Naruto gently squeezed her hand and smiled back at her, "Good evening, Hinata. You look beautiful."

"T-Thank you." Hinata blushed and led him inside of her home.

"I brought flowers for your mother." he announced as he looked around.

"She'll love them." Hinata chuckled and took him to the family room, "Everybody, this is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone in the room waved at Naruto and Hinata's parents walked towards them with a soft smile on their face.

"I got this for you, Mrs. Hyuuga." Naruto held out the vase filled with the flowers.

"That's very kind of you." she sniffed the flowers.

She looked like an older version of Hinata but without the hime cut. It was obvious whom Hinata got her beauty from.

Hiashi held his hand out to Naruto for him to shake, "It's nice to meet you."

Naruto shook Hiashi's hand and grinned, "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Dinner starts in half an hour, feel free to do what you want. You'll know when it's time." Hiashi told him before he bowed politely and walked back towards where he was.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and fixed his hair, "Would you like to see my garden?"

Naruto nodded and allowed her to take him to her garden, "It looks beautiful, Hinata."

"Mother taught me how to garden, now I grow all types of things." Hinata told him as she turned to face Naruto.

"I see it took a lot of hard work to make it look this wonderful." Naruto grinned and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"It did." Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest, "You smell good."

"I showered before I got here, 'ttebayo." he scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to impress everybody."

Hinata intertwined her fingers with Naruto and looked up at him, "Just be yourself. They'll see why I love you so much."

"Is it etiquette to kiss you in formal attire?" Naruto smirked as he pulled Hinata closer to him.

"T-There aren't any r-rules against it." Hinata stammered as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Naruto laughed and gave Hinata a peck, "It's really cute when you get flustered, Hinata."

Hinata pouted and tried to hold in her laugh, "You're such a tease."

"Trust me, I'd like to do more but I don't think your father would appreciate me kissing you senseless when there's family around." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Soon they heard a bell ring and Hinata dragged him to the dining room. It was dinner time and by the smell of it they were having tempura with udon. Naruto nearly drooled over the scent. The pair arrived at the large dining room and sat at their seats. They sat near Hiashi and Hinata's mother so they could have a conversation with Naruto over dinner.

There was chatter amongst the family and Hanabi winked over at Naruto and Hinata, causing Hinata to blush. Her little sister knew exactly what pushed her buttons. Naruto looked at Hanabi then at Hinata with curious eyes.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"N-Nothing, my sister is just being a little nuisance." Hinata shook her head and laughed a little, "Don't worry about it."

Hinata's parents sat across from them and Naruto felt his nervousness approach him. Now was the time to impress. Hinata told him to be himself, but what if Naruto Uzumaki wasn't good enough for her parents.

"You like udon, Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto nodded his head while the servants placed the dishes in front of them, "Y-Yes, I like it very much."

Naruto was about to grab the chopsticks until Hinata nudged him and motioned to him to put the napkin onto his lap. He followed her directions and then grabbed the chopsticks. They weren't wooden chopsticks, instead they were the fancy decorated ones.

They all took a bite of the tempura before Hinata's mother began to speak.

"So I hear that you want to become Hokage." she says before she sips on her tea, "Quite ambitious if I might add."

"Yes, I've been dreaming about it for as long as I can remember dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "My dreams are just one step closer to coming true, I can feel it."

Seeing Naruto's unwavering determination put a smile on Hinata's face. It was just a reminder as to why she became so strong and to why her heart belonged to him only.

"Do you have thoughts of defiling my daughter?" Hiashi asked bluntly, causing Naruto and Hinata to choke on their food.

"F-Father!" Hinata's eyes widened in embarassment.

"I must know, Hinata. I can't have a pig only wanting my daughter's virtue."

Naruto suppressed his growing blush and wiped his mouth with the napkin, "Sir, I assure you that I only want to cherish Hinata. I wouldn't do anything to put her under any pressure."

Hiashi nodded in approvement and continued to eat. It was quite silent after that and it made Naruto worry. Hinata could see all in his eyes that he was starting to question himself and she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. That was all the reassurance he needed.

Dinner soon ended and Naruto walked with Hinata around the courtyard until Hiashi approached them.

"Naruto may I speak with you for a moment?" he inquired.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and she encouraged him with a smile, "That should be fine, sir."

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and started to walk with Hiashi. It was temporarily silent until Hiashi started to speak to Naruto.

"Hinata is my eldest daughter, as you know, and I haven't always treated her with as much respect as I should have so I worry about her decisions now." he began, "The war has taught me to keep my family close to me, so I am trying to make it up to her."

"The war has taught us a lot of things." Naruto nodded, "It showed me that Hinata really does sacrifice a lot for me. It made me understand her better."

"You make Hinata happy and I don't want to rob her of her happiness." Hiashi stopped and looked at Naruto, "The minute you make her unhappy is the minute I end the relationship you two have, understood?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed, "I will do my very best to make sure that Hinata is happiest with me."

Hiashi shook Naruto's hand and sighed, "I don't trust many people, but I trust you. Don't fail me."

After the talk, Naruto returned Hinata with a smile on his face.

"Was it good?" Hinata asked with a hint of excitement in her voice and Naruto nodded his head.

She cheered and hugged Naruto tightly, "I knew everything would work out, I'm so proud of you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto inhaled Hinata's scent and shut his eyes, "I wouldn't be able to do this without you Hinata. You're my drive."

Hinata blushed and looked up at Naruto, "Am I really?"

"Yes you are." Naruto chuckled a bit, "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm completely sure that I'm falling for you Hinata Hyuuga and that soon enough I could proudly say that I love you."

Hinata nearly teared up and she pulled Naruto down for a kiss. She was flushed with happiness and her heart melted at Naruto's words. Naruto didn't even care that the kiss longer than he thought it should. She was all that mattered at that moment, he was the cause of her happiness and that beautiful smile on her face.

Everything was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

I changed my url on both here and on tumblr and it's sharigone, so if you're a bit confused I apologize!

Chapter 12:

Naruto left for home not too long after the family dinner and Hinata couldn't be anymore pleased with the outcome. Her family wasn't against them being together and he was falling for her. Her of all people. It felt like the perfect fairy tale dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

She sat all night with her mother and Hanabi in her room just talking about Naruto and how charming he is. It was nice to know that the people closest to her were fond of him. Her mother like him most of all, she believed that Naruto was the one for her daughter and told Hinata to never let him go.

Hinata didn't plan on letting Naruto anytime soon. She worked so hard to be good enough, to catch up to him. Now that she is at that point, she knows that she worked hard to get to where she is. And it was all thanks to him. Her beautiful Naruto.

Naruto told her that he had a week long mission to deliver a few scrolls and a medical tonic so he wouldn't be in the village to see her. It sucked, but absence made the heart grow fonder. It wouldn't be so bad since she could help out Sakura at the hospital and she could also clean up around Naruto's home so it would be nice for when he came back.

The girls were elated when they found out all the great news that happened and Ino finally announced that her and Sai were dating. It wasn't much of a surprise though, he practically lived at her flower shop. It really seemed that they were all growing up and becoming adults. It wouldn't be so long until they talked about their troubles as wives and mothers rather than an upcoming mission.

She did have a serious talk with her father about her relationship with Naruto. Her father would allow her to be with Naruto for as long as she was happy with him. He also told her rather embarrassing things like keeping her virtue until she is a married woman and of course it made her blush.

Today the girls were going to Hinata's house for a small get-together. They even invited Temari all the way from the Suna and she really appreciated the offer and agreed to come. Temari has been in the village a lot lately so she really wouldn't have to travel to much to get to Hinata's house. Hiashi offered to give Hinata space in the mansion for her get-together secluded only for her and her friends, so Sakura and Ino came to Hinata's house a little bit earlier than the rest of the girls to help decorate it a bit.

"Thanks for helping out again!" Hinata smiled at her friends while she swept the floors.

Ino was arranging flowers in the room and paused to look over at Hinata, "Anytime, we were in need for some girl time."

"Yeah! We all need a break from the rest of the world every once in awhile." Sakura winked.

Hinata swept the pile into the dust pan and stood up, "I'm happy to be able to do this, it's not often that we have days like these."

"You're just taking your mind off of your 'Naruto-kun' aren't you." Sakura nudged Hinata causing her to blush.

"W-Well I do miss him, b-but I honestly love hanging out with all of you." she stammered.

Ino finished arranging the flowers and walked over to the others, "It's about time that idiot realized how you felt. You two are just so cute together!"

"T-Thank you." Hinata covered her cheeks.

"Aww, we're teasing you. Naruto gets that way about you too y'know." Sakura said to her.

"He does?" Hinata looked up at her friend and received a nod as an answer.

"Sai tells me that he goes to him for advice with you all the time now." Ino chuckled, "He really wants things to go great, Hinata."

"I want things to go great too." Hinata admitted, "He did say that he's falling for me, so it's working."

"I can't believe he said that! I would die to hear Sai say that to me." Ino nearly squealed.

"Me neither, Naruto is so clueless when it comes to that," Sakura agreed.

"He did and I could tell he's serious about it." Hinata sighed happily, "I can't wait to see him again and hold him in my arms."

"That's so sweet!" Ino clasped her hands together.

The girls continued to decorate and some of the Hyuuga's servants joined by placing desserts and finger foods on the counter. Everything was ready, all they had to do is wait for TenTen and Temari to come. It didn't take long for them to arrive and the girls started their get-together.

"Thanks for the invite, Hinata." TenTen beamed and gave Hinata a hug.

Hinata hugged TenTen back and gave Temari a hug, "No problem, I just thought it would be a great idea for all of us to get together."

"She even hired some people to give us a spa day." Ino cheered.

Hinata nodded and lead them to a room, "Just tell them what you want girls and don't worry about the costs okay?"

The girls ended up getting massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. It was great that the could all get a day of relaxation because they deserved it. These were the strongest girls of the ninja world and nobody gave them enough credit for it. It wouldn't be a team without them.

It was night time now and the girls were in one of the guest bedrooms watching one of their favorite romance movies eating as much junk food they could stuff in their faces.

"I would kill for Sai to watch this movie with me!" Ino choked up.

"Oh, Lee cries every time we watch this movie." TenTen shook her head.

"You and Lee are an item?" Sakura raised her brow.

"Yeah.." TenTen's cheeks grew a bit red, "Ever since Neji, we've gotten closer and one thing led to another and now we're together."

Ino gasped and her eyes widened, "YOU AND LEE SLEPT TOGETHER?!"

TenTen waved her hands and shushed Ino, "Gosh! Yes, Ino, we did!"

Hinata smiled and patted TenTen's shoulder, "It's good you two have each other. If he makes you happy then everything should be fine."

"You're right, Hinata!" TenTen nodded her head, "Yeah, he may be obnoxious and a bit crazy, but he's right for me."

"I'm glad that you and Lee are together, even if the circumstances are out of the blew." Sakura smiled.

They all spent the rest of the night watching their movies and gossiping like the girls they are. It was great that they had this time with each other and they would definitely remember this night for a long time.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I plan to get to Naruto on the next chapter and you can expect a little bit of drama coming soon!.


	13. Chapter 13

There's a lime in this chapter, so if you're not comfortable with this you can just skim through ^_^

Chapter 13:Vulnerability

Within a week, Naruto finished the mission that he had with Shino and Lee. He couldn't wait to see Hinata again and he hoped that she was doing fine with his absence. The blonde stopped by the local bakery and got some of Hinata's favorite cinnamon buns before heading out to her house. He was exhausted from the week long mission, but he couldn't miss the chance seeing Hinata at all. He missed her entirely too much, she meant so much to him and it took him long enough to realize it.

The gates opened her home to him and he gladly walked inside and was immediately met with her embrace. It was so warm and welcoming, and it was all for him.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." she whispered into his shoulder while her grip tightened, "I missed you so much."

Naruto wrapped his arms Hinata and smiled, "I missed you too, Hinata. I'm happy to be back."

Hinata beamed right back at Naruto and took his hand in her's, "Let's go to my room."

Naruto was led into her room and was impressed about how beautiful it looked. It was nice and clean and had the right amount of a feminine touch. It was so her. Naruto placed the bag down on her desk and allowed Hinata and himself to sit on her bed.

Hinata brushed some of the hair off Naruto's face and kissed his cheek, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Of course I am, Hinata." Naruto chuckled and pecked her lips, "I bought you some cinnamon buns since I know you love them.

Naruto took the bag off Hinata's desk and opened it up for Hinata. Hinata took the cinnamon bun in her hand and stared at it for a moment. Naruto looked at her curiously as he took a bit and then he heard her sniffle a bit.

"I-I'm sorry.." she quickly wiped away a few tears from the corner of her eye.

"You don't like these ones?" Naruto asked as he put his cinnamon bun down and looked at Hinata curiously.

Hinata shook her head as her bottom lip quivered, "No, it's not that.. I-It's just that Neji-nii san used to take me to this place and we'd eat cinnamon buns after training."

Naruto took the cinnamon bun from Hinata's hand and placed it back in the bag before he lifted her up in his lap so he could comfort her. Her tears freely fell as she held onto his shirt and buried her face into chest. Naruto rubbed her back and kissed her temple. He didn't mean to opened a wound, he only wanted to make her happy. Watching her shoulders tremble with her sobs was painful to watch.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he lifted her chin up and kissed away her tears, repeating the two words over and over again.

He didn't realize that he was also crying, the wound was still fresh for him too. He felt what she felt and the two showed their vulnerability to each other. They both held their hands at the sides of each other's faces and looked into each other's red, puffy eyes. Their breaths were labored and shaky, trying to regain its normal pattern. Naruto's face neared Hinata's before his lips met her's. Their kisses were slow and steady, but the intensity grew more and more.

Naruto traced his tongue along Hinata's lips, begging for entrance and she caved in. Their tongues brushed against each other's gently as their hands began to travel. Naruto placed his hands on the small of Hinata's back and drew her hips closer to his. Everything felt so new and exhilariting. Hinata parted her lips from Naruto as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, wanting to take it off.

Knowing what she wanted, Naruto removed his hands from Hinata and took off his shirt and met her lips once again. Whatever they were doing they didn't want to stop. This definitely eased the pain they were going through right now. Naruto's hand slid up Hinata's blouse and cupped her breast and she softly groaned against his lips. She was putty in his hands at this point. Hinata took her own shirt and brushed her thumb across Naruto's jaw line as her eyes met his.

Naruto wiped Hinata's remaining tears from her face before pressing his lips against her's. He then laid her down on her bed and met his hips with her own and rocked them against her's .

Hinata felt Naruto's bulge against her and her breath began to quicken. As much as she wanted him to continue with his movements, she knew that now wasn't the time to go any further. She gulped as she felt Naruto's hot breath against her collarbone and his kisses down her chest.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata managed to speak out.

Naruto looked at Hinata before kissing the corner of her mouth,"Is everything okay?"

"I love you and this feels more than great, but we can't go on." Hinata blushed as she rubbed the back of his neck.

Naruto kissed Hinata before he got off her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so far."

"N-No, it's okay. I pushed just as much as you did," Hinata sat up, "I-I felt that I wanted more than just kissing a-and I felt scared."

"I know, it felt scary for me too." Naruto admitted while he put his shirt back on, "But it felt so right at the same, I'm sure when we get to that point, I wouldn't want to do with anyone else but you."

Hinata smiled and looked up at Naruto, "I feel the exact same way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gazed at Hinata and laid beside her again before kissed her cheek, "I really am falling for you, Hinata."

Hinata's heartbeat greatly increased because of Naruto's words and she couldn't help but smile, "I've fallen for you a million times and more."


	14. Chapter 14

This is the final chapter to Our Nindo lovelies. I hope you are happy with how I ended it despite how short it is. I just can't find any confidence to write for my favorite pairing beautifully in a story like this, please forgive me. I will make one shots though! Thanks for reading the story and sticking with my crazy schedule.

Our Nindo

Chapter 14

Naruto spent the rest of the day with Hinata, he felt more at home with her than in his small apartment. Hinata showered him with all the love he could ever ask for and more. He was more than sure that she is the only girl for him. Hiashi invited Naruto to Neji's and the other fallen Hyuuga clan members' funeral that'll take place next week. Naruto was prepared for more of Hinata's tears, he promised himself to hold her close and never let her go. Neji's would've wanted that for her.

It was late and Hinata had to babysit Kurenai's baby tomorrow. Naruto thought it would be nice if he stopped by and gave her some lunch from Ichiraku's. The two called it a night at about 8:30. Hinata made sure to give Naruto plenty of kisses and she bundled him up with a red scarf she made just for him.

He could smell her sweet lavender honey scent and it eased him to know he had a piece of her wherever he went. Naruto's heart slowly became more and more consumed with unconditional love for Hinata. Naruto didn't think he had it in him to be mature enough to think about spending his life with one person.

That night Naruto slept beside the red knitted scarf. It sorta gave him a sense of comfort having something that Hinata made for him. The fear of loneliness Naruto once had before became something of the past, more like something he was foolish to even thought of having. Hinata was there, she was always there even if he didn't know it.

Naruto wasn't falling for her anymore, he is completely in love with Hinata. He came to this realization when he ate his breakfast with Hinata at a small café.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

Naruto didn't realize he was staring at Hinata for that long and it brought right back down to Earth. He felt a blush come across his whiskered cheeks and he swallowed hard. He had to let her know now.

"I love you, Hinata."

Her pearlish eyes widened and welled up with happy tears. Those were the words she dreamed of hearing for so many years and now that they've finally came out from his mouth she found a new type of happiness she didn't even know he could give her. She put down her small cup of tea and rushed to Naruto's side. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as her happy tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. So so much." she managed to mutter out.

They didn't have to say it, but they came to a mutual understanding that there was no way they could ever stay away from each other. They were willing to go to hell and back if that meant they could be together. Naruto and Hinata are soulmates, there is no other person for them. This was it for them.

They didn't need any red string of fate to know that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
